


sending hearts ur way

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	sending hearts ur way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyflowery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyflowery/gifts).



hiyo dear! happy valentines <3

[](https://ibb.co/2q7bYkb)   



End file.
